Revolution
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: The Summoner has teamed up with the Signless and sweeps have passed, both parties have fallen for one another. What will the Summoner do when he is forced to give up the only troll he has learned to feel red for?
1. Love and Disaster strike

SuffererxSummoner - Oneshot Deathfic Part One.

He always was stubborn and ready to jump into a fight, no questions even fucking asked. It's been several sweeps that I've known him now and it's nearing the end of the revolution for equality, I'm not sure when he decided to switch sides but he has been a powerful asset and ally.  
Even though he's just a rustblood, he's still on the color spectrum and has a lot more pull than I have alone. Together, we've managed to bring more trolls on the lower end of the spectrum to our side. The Psionic has been most helpful as well, rounding up the yellowbloods and others like him to join our cause for equality.

Over the sweeps, in secret though...I had begun to fall for the Summoner and his off-the-wall humor, his rough-and-tumble style in diving headfirst into a battle. Every so often, I found my chest constricted whenever he was harmed and usually sat by his side until he was well once more. I thought the feelings that were forming in my chest were unnatural, despite that it felt right. Who cares if he was a rustblood? A male? My bloodpusher certainly did not care, it demanded that I act and I never listened to it. I had a revolution to lead, the Summoner and the psiconic at my side, against the highbloods.

I rarely believed that our efforts would change much but I stayed positive, kept a bold front before my followers to give them courage and strength to stand up to the Highbloods. All of which, were a major threat to us all. It was a wonder that none came in the night to destroy us all, though that was probably due to our secret meetings being held in places no one would expect. We had no real base, wandering from place to place to avoid having our hideout discovered. It was fortunate for us, because often the Summoner found spies sent to seek us out. All too often, I had to convince him to let the spies live, despite what they would probably do in turn. If one of them ever turned and blurted out that there wasn't any real place we had to take cover, the Highbloods would use the opportunity to take us out. It would be a deadly blow to us, most of my followers were growing tired of moving again and again though they understood it was necessary for survival.

Also, over the sweeps. The Summoner was gradually talking me into settling in one spot for our hideout, I knew it was a dangerous decision, but I trusted his councel and knew that he would not steer us to our doom on purpose. At last, I had agreed and we began to set up in a place in the cliffs. The psiconic and others of his blood color began to scope out a nice place to carve a huge series of tunnels into the cliffside, one that would confuse and get any intruder lost and usually back at the entrance. My followers were pleased that there'd be a permanent place for them to take up residence, I warned them to watch their back and make sure they weren't followed.

A few sweeps have passed and there hasn't been a problem yet, though that was all about to change. It wasn't anyone's fault, a troll's simple careless mistake that lead the highbloods to our hideout. There was never any blame passed from me, I wouldn't condemn a troll for a simple accident.

All that would done for now, it was to get my followers prepared for the battle to come. The final one that would end this war, once and for all. Either the Highbloods would fall before our great numbers or we would be demolished, it was not an end I wanted for all of these trolls. They were not to blame for wanting equality, it was I who planted the seed in their mind and encouraged it to grow. Though I wanted to go out and tell them to flee, to leave me to the grave I have dug for myself. It was a path I chose to follow and I would see it through, no matter what happened. I knew it was a pointless game, the Summoner would call it madness and perhaps it was but with so many lives that rested on my shoulders...I would be swimming in blood one way or another.

It was dark and storming, the Summoner's hand closed tightly around my own in our shared chamber. Outside the room, there were heavy footsteps moving swiftly as trolls scrambled to arm themselves for the battle that awaited us. Perhaps they would come with the storms, thunder and lightning covering their arrival.

I sighed into the Summoner's shoulder, closing my bright red eyes. I murmured against his exposed shoulder, curling up in his lap. "You should go..before you get caught." I felt him tense under my lithe frame, I knew his answer before he even drew breath to protest. I silenced him with a finger before he could even begin to form the words, "I was prepared for the day I would die. Even if this be the day, I won't drag you down with me. I know you may be willing to die at my side, but I won't let you." I whimpered, latching onto him. "Please...don't follow me into death, you have to live. It's not your time, I won't let it be the death of you."

The Summoner was frowning, he wanted to protest and tell me that this was madness. I knew it, he couldn't hide it from me as well as he used to be able to. I knew what made him tick and that he had feelings for me, "I don't want to leave you..." I sighed and pressed my lips to his, murmuring against them in a low tone. "You never will, I love you and you'll always be in my heart.." I drew his hand up and placed it over my chest where my bloodpusher was beating rapidly with excitement, fear, and worry. Excitement because it was about to be over in an instant, fear and worry for those that would fall on this dark night. Surely, the sun would rise red and bloody. A slow idea formed in the back of my mind, a way to get the Summoner back into the Highbloods' good graces and hopefull not get him impaled due to trickery.

"You have to..." I began, noting the confusing in his face. "Take me hostage, take me straight to them.. You'll surely be spared..." Outrage crossed his features but I silenced his protests in a heartbeat, shaking my head as I nuzzled against him. "You have to..I don't want you to suffer in my stead, or with me even." He sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind, it was set and I would follow it through to the end. "Just..this once, I won't ask you to do anything ever again." I knew that there would never be another chance for him to deny me, I was walking the path to my grave like a good leader. I was scared, but I would stand up and take my punishment with grace. There would be nothing anyone could do to change my mind.

After leaning against him for awhile, I moved and got out of his lap to stand. "Just this once," I murmured and drew myself up, pulling on my cloak and boots. "We have to get ready, now." I frowned, "I won't mean a thing I say...from here on out." I turn to him as he rises, placing my hands on either side of his face. "I love you..." I murmur and hug his taller, broader form. After a moment of comfort from his hand as it buried itself in my hair, I drew away and braced myself.

Then I turned to start smashing things, of the few furnishing I even had, I broke everything. He soon caught on and started to help me form the crime scene that would seem as though we had gotten into a fight, one that would cause a collapse. His expression turned into one that was true hate, his hands seeking my robe and he started to rough my appearnce a little. Biting at my skin, tearing his claws into gray flesh on my the time we were done, there was little to convince any troll that this was staged.

~ 3rd person ~

Bruised and bleeding, the Summoner hefted up the Signless and hauled him out the door with his lance in tow. The Signless struggled as he was carried, only adding onto the facade that the Summoner had turned. Most trolls were shocked, too shocked to make a move. The sounds of fightning rose, screams of anger and pain echoing through the dark night. The Highbloods had come, just like the Signless had predicted, they would spare no opportunity they had to drag all of them down and slaughter the lowbloods save for the leaders. They would be captured and tortured, the Signless's bloodpusher ached with the regret of leading all of these innocents to their deaths but they would follow their path as he followed his. With pride even, and longing to change the way things were.

He may die, but his ideals...they would carry on through the hearts of trolls everywhere.

The Summoner threw the Signless down, none-too-gently, before the Grand Highblood and pulled his hair to make him look up at the Grand Highblood. "Sire, I've caught their leader. This war is all but over now," he shoved the Signless back down to the feet of the Grand Highblood as he got down on one knee. The Signless didn't move to get up, he simply lay there. He hurt, though it would seem like a mere ache compared to what was in store for him. 


	2. The Execution and A Sendoff

A few weeks have passed since the war between the revolutionaries and the Highbloods had commenced, there had been only a few survivors. The lowbloods had been slaughtered on the spot and the leaders that remained had been captured for torture, the one that had been left free had been the Dolorosa who had not participated directly with the revolutionary army. Her and Neophyte Redglare had been left free, neither had fought against them though they did nothing to help.

Day in and day out, the Signless was tortured. It was increasingly become unbearable for the Summoner to even listen to, he had been given the opportunity for forgiveness. The price that had been paid, was the Signless's freedom. He hated it, he didn't want the other to suffer as he was. At the hands of the highbloods, of all trolls. It was particularly the Grand Highblood that found enjoyment in making him bleed, though that was most likely due to his affiliation with blood. He was obsessed but no one dared to point that out, lest they become his next target. Right now though, he was too obsessed with the color red to even pay attention to anyone else.

At night, when all of the remaining trolls went to bed. The Summoner had risked a visit to the Signless, staring at the sight of his matesprit. His condition grew worse every time he visited, how he wanted to take him away and hide with him. But that was something that the Signless would have, not after all that he had sacrificed for the Summoner. He'd sooner die than subject the other to a life on the run, to a life that would yield only a dead end outcome.

Wheezing in pain, the Signless managed to lift his head and greet the Summoner with a pained smile. It tore the Summoner's heart to shreds, he wanted to curse the Highbloods for doing such a thing to the Signless. For now, though. He approached the Signless, caressing his bloodied face. A sigh escaped his chest, he tilted the Signless's chin up and kissed him gently. He was careful not to make too much noise or even hurt him too much, he knew that the other was in too much pain for him to be rough with him. When he drew away, he murmured against his ear. "I'm sorry...word has it that tomorrow... They're planning on giving the order for your execution.."

Eyes widened, a low rasping growl sounded from the Signless. "So, they're ending it..." it was nothing that he hadn't come to expect, relief shown in his eyes. "I'm dying anyway...and the Highblood is growing tired of his games..." he sighed and hung his head. "You shouldn't have come..." the Signless murmured, pausing only for a brief moment before he came. "But, I'm glad you did.. At least...I got to see you once more, Summoner." He lifted his head, an easy smile playing across his features before it was tainted by pain. The pain that he was feeling came from the bruises that he sported, a few fractures here and there but nothing life-threatening yet.

"I have to go now, I...I love you, Signless." He buried his face against the Signless's neck, inhaling his scent for what would be the last time. He kissed him briefly once more before he left, locking the door behind him. It was all he could do, he wanted to give the Signless one last memory of him before his execution tomorrow morning. Something that he would be able to remember before he was killed, he knew that he shouldn't attend. He would be in a wrecked state, his heart would die out with the Signless. He would attend anyway, he'd get his grieving out of the way tonight while he could and attend. For the sake of the Signless, he wanted to be there to let him know that he cared. That he didn't want this to happen.

The psionic had been detained and tortured, stuck in one of the cells lower down. His own powers were his curse in his torture, the more power he held. The stronger the shocks he felt were, it was a nasty case...one that he couldn't stop lest he give away his allegience and betray the Highbloods...again.

He made his way back to his room, which was furthest away from everyone elses. He had little risk of being heard, he closed the door behind him and locked it before he dropped onto his bed. There, he cried his heart out. Cried until he could no more and fell asleep from the course of action, his sleep was restless. There were no dreams, only night-terrors that haunted him. Night-terrors of the Signless's execution, he wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He didn't, not until the was a rough, heavy knocking at his door. It was followed by a growl, deep and rich. "Summoner! Get up, you lazy rustblood! It's close to the time of the execution!"

The Summoner jolted awake, toppling over off the side of his bed with a heavy thud. "Alright, alright..." he grumbled, dragging himself up from the floor. Today, he would see his matesprit killed... That thought struck him hard, he growled irritably from restless slumber. Not even sopor would have salvaged the night. The sounds of footsteps came from behind the door, they faded as their owner walked away to leave him to get ready.

The Summoner cleaned up as well as he wanted to and dressed in his warrior's outfit, lance tight in his grasp and a scowl on his face. The initial walk to the arena where the Signless was set to be killed took longer than he liked and it wasn't even long enough, it had only been a matter of moments before he reached his destination. It was already crammed, filled with the remaining loyal trolls which was a fair number. He took his place that the Grand Highblood's side, who merely grunted at his presence. The Condensce scowled his way, he bared his fangs at her in retaliation. It wouldn't sit well with her but the Grand Highblood snarled at her as well, when she rose to silence him. "Now is not the time for bickering, you foolish seadweller."

Rising to his feet, the Capricorn raised his claws and roared out to the crowd. "LET THE EXECUTION BEGIN!"  
Cheers erupted from the crowd, some screaming for blood, some in disgust at the Signless as he was dragged out from where two guards had been holding him. The Summoner noticed how he could no longer stand, how he had to be supported by one while the other guard anchored him to the stone that would become his deathbed.

The Summoner stared in rigid silence, his face blank though his emotions were whirling at rapid speeds inside him. Hate, disgust, fear, sadness, and mostly the longing to take the Signless away from here. It was too late, he should have moved sooner and made arrangements to help him escape. His own life be damned, the Signless had given him what no other had dared to even mention.

What happened next moved in a blur, the Summoner barely knew what was happening until it was already too late. Save for a lengthy beating, before he was actually put out of his misery, the Signless barely moved now. He hadn't even cried out from the pain, his body really must have gotten off for a loop. That or his nerves were too damaged to feel anything anymore. The Summoner had bet that was it, he was glad that the other couldn't feel anything...though it angered him at the same time.

What seemed like hours, was actually only mere minutes. And in an instant, it was all over. The Condensce had risen at last to deal the final blow, his chest constricted. She wasn't known for her mercy killings, though even she could see that it was time to end it. With her trident, she speared the Signless straight in the chest. His bloodpusher and lunged would be pierced for sure, but at least he would go swiftly..without any pain. Without suffocating, rusty tears threatened to well up at the sight. He hated it, but he fought them back and watched. Watched for the Highbloods were near and the rest of the world was watching him. Though most eyes were trained on the Signless's body as it fell limp, the Condensce moved from the body, drawing her trident back in satisfaction.

The Grand Highblood looked over to the Summoner, speaking for him to hear over the roar of the crowd. "Get Neophyte and dispose of the abomination's body," a simple nod told the Grand Highblood that he understood. The Summoner moved towards the Signless's body, breaking the chains with his spear. "Redglare!" He snarled, the troll appearing at his side to take weapon. He hefted the Signless's body with ease, carrying it from the prying eyes of the Highbloods and the rest of the trolls of the hemospectrum. "Come, we shall dispose of this...mutant's miserable excuse for a body."

He hated to say it, it came out in a growl as he walked away. It wasn't how he really felt, he was bitter and angry that his one love was now gone. Otherwise, he had no other qualms with the world. There was nothing but the hurt that burned in his heart that made him act this way, Redglare could sense it but she wisely stayed silent at his side. At least until they were well out of earshot of the Highbloods.

"You loved him..." she stated, it wasn't a question. He found himself nodding, "yes... I did," he murmured and cradled the body close while he could. "I'm going to give him a proper burial...instead of throwing him into the pit like the Highbloods expect...they won't notice." He looked down at her, "can you keep it quiet?" He questioned, a nod from her was all he needed to know that she would be true to her word. She would probably attend if he asked, but that would be too much from her.

When it was dark..he would give the Signless a proper send-off...one last time. His final send-off, the Summoner prayed that none of the Highbloods grew suspicious to come looking for him or the Signless's body...  
With it buried, twilight was approaching fast. He stared down at his hand, a necklace was clutched there now. The Signless was no more, he had a sign...but, to what end? He was gone, buried deep within the earth. The Summoner stared at the necklace for a time before looking up, fastening it around his neck. He would wear it in memory of the Signless, so that he would be close to his heart.

Always and forever, he wouldn't forget about the Signless and the time they spent together. 


End file.
